


Blossoms Of Many Colors

by AvahHoshigaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvahHoshigaki/pseuds/AvahHoshigaki
Summary: Summary: Sakura’s secret is discovered by her biggest enemies. She finds herself bound to the Akatsuki men, but is surprised by the affection she is shown. As she falls for these strong, protective men around her, what will she do to try to save her best friend, the jinchuriki, Naruto?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first chapter of “Blossoms of Many Colors.” This story excites me. I am an avid fan of the Alpha/omega/beta relationship dynamic.

She was staring up into the black eyes of a predator. Definitely an Alpha male, and as nervous as the musky scent of him made her nervous, she was prepared to fight. She could see the sharp teeth and muscular form of a hunter and gave an involuntary shiver, but this was no shiver of fear. No, this was the excitement and adrenaline pumping through her veins at the thought of a good fight. Blue skin and a massive body stood casually in front of her; brandishing a weapon six feet long and staring at her in a bored manner. Oh no, he was going to take her seriously. She would make sure of it.   
Sakura lowered her stance and watched the man, if you could call him that, as she readied herself to attack. He only scoffed at her movements. She hissed lowly and gathered her chakra into her fists. She knew of this man, this enemy that was after her best friend.   
Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the legendary seven swordsmen of the mist, missing nin from Kirigakure and a member of the Akatsuki. His partner was none other than Itachi Uchiha himself; a missing nin from her own village.   
Even as an Omega, she knew how to hold herself, and he had no way of knowing her best kept secret. No one besides her team and her mentor’s knew of her rare status. She learned how to mask her scent at an early age, when the status of her nature began to show itself at fourteen, to prevent enemy alphas from taking advantage of her and her village. If she were to be claimed by an enemy she would not be able to fight them. For an alpha to claim an omega means that they would be mated for life unless both the alpha and omega agreed to break the bond. So, Sakura had to hide her nature throughout her life so word would not get around to others about her status.  
“Listen Kunoichi, my business isn’t with you, it’s with the Kyuubi. Why don’t you just run along and play with your dolls while the men here do the dirty work?” said Kisame.  
Sakura glared up at him, snarling like a beast as she punched the ground in front of him. “Men? I don’t see any men. Just a coward unwilling to fight me,” she taunted. His eyes went wide as the ground split and debris started flying. He glared at her remark and jumped up into a nearby tree and looked back down at her. ‘What just happened? The little pink shrimp just split the earth with just one fist.’ He eyed her more closely and tried to think of who this kunoichi might be.  
‘Pink hair?’ thought Kisame. He vaguely remembered a discussion he had with Itachi about his little brother’s teammates. Of course, the attention went to the Kyuubi vessel, but there was also a mention of a small, weak little girl on the genin team. Could this pink little fire cracker be her? She certainly couldn’t keep up with the power of the younger Uchiha or the blonde powerhouse Naruto Uzumaki, but Kisame had to admit she was not someone he would label as weak as far as normal shinobi standards.  
Sakura hid her smug satisfaction gained by catching the giant mist-nin off guard. ‘Cha! That’s right! We will not be ignored!’ her inner screamed. She rolled her eyes as her excitable other persona and prepared to cast a jutsu while her enemy was still distracted by the newly-formed fissure in the ground. An earth jutsu sounded like a good idea. Quickly making the hand seals, she shot up some of the rocks she had loosened from the ground and shot them at Kisame while she teleported behind him to try to knock him out. Seeing through her simple distraction method, Kisame jumped through the oncoming projectiles and sent a giant leg back, kicking the kunoichi back and into the trees.  
She shot through a couple of trees and landed in a heap on the ground. She groaned out of pain as she sat up and sent a healing hand downed to her bloody right thigh that took the brunt of the impact. Kisame was stalking towards her and as soon as she could move she shot up and towards the bulky blue man.   
‘A powerful fighter and a medic? This girl is just full of surprises.’ Kisame smirked and unsheathed his Samehada. ‘Let’s see how that chakra of hers tastes.’ He lashed out at Sakura and she quickly jumped up and out of the way. She knew the power of that sword and she would be sure to avoid having her skin shredded and her chakra drained. She made four shadow clones and sent them in different directions to surround the swordsman while she prepared a jutsu. She went underground to sneak up on him while he fought her clones.  
‘Which is the real one?’ Kisame thought to himself. He took out the two at his sides and growled at the ‘pop’ of the clones dissipating. All of a sudden there was a chakra signal coming up from underneath him. ‘Ah, very clever girl.’ He shot up taking out the remaining clones as she came up from underground, and then aimed his sword at her back. She shrieked out her pain as the scales ripped the skin below her shoulder blades, but she remained standing and turned towards him somewhat shakily. She sent healing chakra throughout her system to stop the bleeding and numb the pain. The sword had taken over half of her remaining chakra, and healing without using her hands took up double the chakra than she would normally use healing a wound. She knew she couldn’t last much longer, but she needed to keep the shark-man busy so that Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai could fight Itachi. The Uchiha could easily fight only two of them so the way they were separated was necessary. She prepared a chakra-filled punch before charging at her opponent. Kisame smirked at her direct approach and prepared Samehada for a finishing move. All of a sudden, Sakura poofs away in a cloud of smoke and Kisame is looking down at a log. He felt around for her chakra signature and felt it coming at him from the back. Acting as if he was none-the-wiser he waited for her to get too close to dodge before turning and swiping down.  
“Ah!” Sakura screams as the sword shreds the skin over her already-injured thigh. She felt herself weakening as her chakra drained and the seal over her natural scent was sucked away by the massive sword. She looked up at Kisame, seeing his eyes widen and his pupils dilate as his Alpha instincts kick in. She uses what is left of her chakra to stop the bleeding on her leg. She stood up and backed away from the large man staring at her as if she were a prize to be won. He instinctually followed her movements and reaches out for her, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her into his body.  
“An omega?” asked Kisame, almost unbelieving. Sakura was frozen to the spot. Her secret was out and without her chakra she had no way of escaping. She whimpered as he leant down and put his nose to her neck, taking in her scent.  
“Kisame,” said a dark, masculine voice. Kisame and Sakura both looked up, and standing on a branch above them was Itachi Uchiha. She watched as he too reacted to her scent. His eyes widened almost unperceptively and his muscles tensed.  
“Itachi-san?” asked Kisame in almost a growl.  
Itachi realized his pause and looked back to Kisame. “Leaf reinforcements are close. We must leave,” he said in a low voice. “Bring her.”  
Sakura’s eyes went wide right before she felt a pinch over a pressure point in her neck. Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this update was fairly quick, but don’t get too used to it. I am a college student and even though I love this story it may take me a while to update in the future. Anyway, please enjoy chapter two of “Blossoms of Many Colors.” 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Sakura woke up disoriented. Dark shadows moved around her, but she couldn’t make out any certain shapes or sounds around her. There were soft whispers coming from all around, and Sakura strained to hear what was being said without any success. All of a sudden she saw a flash of crimson eyes and dark hair before she felt a sharp sting on her right wrist, followed by a surge of hormones bringing her immense pleasure all at once.  
“Nnmm,” she moaned out. The whispers got louder and sounded slightly agitated.  
“Fuck, Itachi what did you do?” Hidan said out loud. He, along with Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori were gathered inside a small room with a small woman lying on a bed in the center.   
Flashback  
Kisame and Itachi had walked in with the little kunoichi earlier that day and the scent of an unclaimed omega had washed over the rest of the building alerting the rest of the men to the enticing spectacle. The others were in the front room within seconds watching as their strongest team came through the door with a bundle of pink in the shark-man’s arms.  
Deidara gasped, “Hey, Sasori-danna, isn’t she--?” Sasori sent a glare towards his idiot partner and gave a sharp nod.  
“Kisame-san,” inquired the puppet master, “Do you mind explaining what is going on?”  
“I was fighting this little power-house kunoichi, and when I took her chakra her scent suddenly changed. She must have been disguising her natural scent.” Kisame explained in a low voice, trying not to wake the woman.  
They later found themselves surrounding a bed, ready to claim the tiny omega. They were agreed that her skills were worthy of their organization and would make a perfect addition to their small group as both a ninja and a mate to them.  
Flashback end  
Sakura narrowed her eyes and tried to make out the loud figure to her left, but before she could make out anything another sting was felt on her left ankle. The flood of pleasure came on quickly and she remained delirious seeing a head of crimson coming up from the site. A flash of golden locks was in her sight next before the rush could go down, and she felt teeth plunge into her left shoulder. She looked up into azure blue orbs and was met with a bright smile. She gasped as she felt a bite down her right ankle and she saw blue hands rubbing the site soothingly. A flash of red and green eyes watched her closely as she felt another sting below her right knee, and finally a sight of violet irises and silver locks as her left wrist was claimed.  
“We’re done now, un. You can go back to sleep now. We’ll be here when you wake up,” said a soothingly soft voice and Sakura looked back up into the bright blue eyes from earlier. Her lids grew heavy but before she let sleep consume her she looked around to six pairs of curious and anxious eyes looking back at her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emerald eyes slowly blinked open and glared at the sunlight rushing in and blinding her momentarily. She groaned out and then heard a gasp and a shuffling to her right. She looked over to find silver hair and wide eyes staring back at her. She suddenly realized that she didn’t recognize her surroundings and began to breathe heavily and quickly beginning to panic. She felt a soft grip on her arm and looked up into the same violet gaze seeing the same anxiety mirrored back at her.   
“Oi, you bastards! She’s awake!” came the deep voice of the man who was now trying to calm her down by rubbing small circles over the skin of her upper arm. Oddly enough, the touch of the stranger was soothing and comfortable to her and she couldn’t fathom why. Suddenly the door she hadn’t noticed across the room opened to give her a sight that both shocked and shared the shit out of her.  
“Sas-ori?!” she squeaked out. ‘Isn’t he supposed to be dead?!’ her inner screamed.  
“Hello, blossom. How are you feeling?” he asked in a slightly concerned tone. He ran a finger over the mark on the mark on her left ankle and saw as she visibly relaxed. She looked into his eyes, confused. “I’m sure you are wondering what is going on and we will gladly explain the situation once you are taken care of. Please, follow me to the bath and then we will converse in the dining room.”  
Sakura swallowed her shock and looked up at the man to her right. He was arching a brow at Sasori and remained drawing the calming circles on her arm.  
“You’re scaring her, you dick! She didn’t know you were fucking alive. She just fucking woke up and now she’s going to think she’s fucking psychotic!” Hidan yelled and Sakura flinched back from the noise.  
“Hidan, please refrain from yelling in her ear,” said a voice from behind the door, “As you said, she has just woken up.” Sakura stared unbelievingly as the Uchiha Itachi walked through the door to the small room. She gaped up at the three men and suddenly began feeling faint. As she began to fall back to the bed, she found two pairs of arms holding her up and three worried gazes looking down at her.  
“Blossom?” said Sasori. Sakura looked up into the amber eyes and nodded. “Would you like a bath now?” she nodded her head yes once again and began to stand up. She stood on shaky legs as the red head righted her and supported her weight. He led her down a dark hallway and into a brightly-lit bathroom with a large tub that took her by surprise.  
“Do you require assistance?” Sasori asked from behind her.  
“No, thank you.” Sakura said in a raspy voice.  
“Very well. Call out when you are done, cherry blossom.” Sakura nodded in understanding and waited for the door to close before stripping and looking into the floor-length mirror against the wall. What stared back at her was shocking enough for her to almost lose her balance. She supported herself on the bathroom counter and looked at her figure again.  
There, on her porcelain skin, were six alpha’s mating marks. She was now mated to six Akatsuki members, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to describe my version of the A/B/O dynamic that I am setting up and how it works. If there are any more questions please ask in a review and I will explain it in my next update. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!   
> Summary: Sakura’s secret is discovered by her biggest enemies. She finds herself bound to the Akatsuki men, but is surprised by the affection she is shown. As she falls for these strong, protective men around her, what will she do to try to save her best friend, the jinchuriki, Naruto?  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Sakura eased herself into the large wooden tub and began to clean the wounds from her fight with Kisame. She quickly healed herself and began to look herself over. The six dark marks looked like tattoos on her pale skin and she had to suppress the hopeless feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She had been taken and marked by six of the Akatsuki, the group of rogue nin that were out to capture her best friend.   
Naruto was like a brother to her. Her teammates were the only family she had left when her parents died last year, and now she was bonded to the biggest threats to Naruto’s life, not to mention the whole shinobi world. Did they think she was dead when she couldn’t be found after her battle? Would they try to search for her? She knew it was pointless to hope to be found. As a bonded omega, she couldn’t leave her mates for too long a period of time or else she would become ill. The loss of the male’s pheromones would affect her hormones in such a way that she wouldn’t be able to function properly, and her instincts would drive her mad until she was back in the presence of her bonded Alphas.   
Killing them would not do any good either; it would pain her to lose a mate to such an extent that her heart may give out from the stress. She had seen similar cases working at the hospital, and she knew what could happen to a bonded person if their mate died, the hormones would attack the survivor, leading them to panic. She could recall one instance when she had to put a woman into an induced coma in order to save her life. When she woke up, however, the woman was merely a shell of her old self. Omegas with more than one bond would not be as bad as those (Omega or Alpha) with only a single partner, but the person would still feel as if they were missing a part of themselves. They would lean on their remaining mate(s) for the emotional support, and both would end up in pain because of the emotional ties between them.  
When Sakura had found out about her true nature, she had almost had to give up her career as a kunoichi. Kakashi had noticed the changes first, taking her to the Hokage because of the potential dangers to herself and her team if enemy shinobi caught wind of her scent. Thankfully, Tsunade had a solution that saved her from resigning as a ninja. Because of her nearly perfect chakra control, there was a simple method of masking her natural scent. After weeks of training with keeping her scent covered, masking it had become second nature to her. Tsunade did warn her of the possible consequences of being found out by enemy shinobi.  
Flashback  
“Sakura, I respect your decision to remain a kunoichi, but I must warn you, if you run out of chakra during a battle and your scent is recognized there will be nothing I can do to prevent you from being forced to mate with an enemy while you are weak. You risk being captured every time you leave the village on a mission. If you are mated with someone from another village, just know that you may never return.”  
“Hai, Shisou, I understand. It’s a risk I am willing to take for the sake of Konoha.”  
Tsunade looked down at her apprentice with pride. “I am so proud to call you my student, Sakura.”  
Flashback end  
Sakura felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She could do nothing about her current situation. The chakra given to her by the alphas was settling in her system, and once it was absorbed into her own chakra core she could no longer mate with anyone else. The feeling of the foreign chakra mixing with her own was slightly strange. She would have to share her own chakra with her mates soon or her body would become too charged and her chakra system would slow down to the point where it could not be used correctly.  
She stood up, now freshly cleaned and healed, and found a change of clothes lying on the bathroom counter that was not there before. Someone must have come in while she was lost in her thoughts.   
She quickly changed and opened the door to the dark hallway from earlier. She realized that there was no way to find her way back to the room she was in earlier. Sasori had told her to call when she was ready, but who knew who would possibly hear her in an Akatsuki base. Her bonded alphas could not hurt her, but if she were caught by a stranger she had no way of explaining what she was doing there. This provided Sakura a perfect opportunity to test out one of the abilities that came with the bond. Telepathy. She did not know whether she could reach out to just one of her mates at a time without the others hearing, but she was nothing if not inquisitive. She thought of Sasori as she reached out with her mind.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello, blossom. Are you finished bathing now?”  
She could not feel anyone else through the bond so she assumed he was the only one who could hear her.   
“Yes, I am. Would you mind showing me the way to the dining room?”  
“Why, of course, love.” Sakura jumped with a small squeak as she heard Sasori’s real voice just behind her. He was smirking at her reaction and reached up to cup her cheek gently. She then noticed something she hadn’t in her delirious state earlier; his hand was warm.  
Sakura leaned in and looked closely at the man in front of her. His cheeks had a slight tint, his eyes shone with emotion, and she could make out a pulse over his jugular vein.  
‘He’s human?!’ inner screamed, falling over and fainting within Sakura’s mind.  
“Sasori…” she whispered.  
“What is it, Sakura?” his eyes glinted with amusement as he watched her reaction to him.  
“You… you’re human?” She suddenly felt as faint as her inner when he smiled down at her and pulled her close by her waist.  
“Oh yes, my cherry blossom, I am now very much human. Otherwise that scorpion on your left ankle would not have been possible.” Sakura took a deep breath in and looked down from his gaze as she felt her cheeks heat up at his close proximity.  
“But… h-how?” She struggled to speak as she felt his now-warm breath against her neck.  
“Oh, love, it’s rather simple. The core you and my grandmother skewered back in that cave was merely and extra heart with my chakra. When Deidara came to find my body, he collected the core and transferred my consciousness to my real body that I had preserved. It’s a special jutsu I created using a similar technique as Kakuzu’s heart transfer along with Orochimaru’s body switch technique.”  
Sakura gazed up into his amber eyes in astonishment. This man was a genius. Somewhere deep inside there was a sense of pride in having such a man as a mate.   
“Come now, let us go and meet the others,” he said as she led her down the hall by the small of her back. All of a sudden, Sakura was nervous to be meeting her other alphas. Having more than two bonded alphas was a rarity, but more than 3 was almost unheard of. She now had six. She had met three so far when waking up in the small room, but she had just woken up and had been too overwhelmed to take much notice. Now, she was being taken to meet five more alphas that she hardly knew anything of. Sasori was different, fighting a battle to the death seemed to have created an emotional connection between them to where she was somewhat comfortable with him. Thinking of the others, she knew names, faces, and abilities from studying her bingo book. Also, one of them was the older brother of her past love, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi had murdered his whole clan in one night, and she had no idea how he would react to having an emotional bond to someone else.  
Sakura heard loud voices down the hall and she unconsciously slowed her pace as they neared the big double doors the voices were coming from.  
“Don’t be nervous, blossom. None of us will harm you in any way. We are now your mates, your protectors. It may be hard to comprehend at first, but you’ll soon learn to trust us.” She meekly nodded and he slowly opened the door. Sakura walked into a large, luxurious dining room with a large dark wooden table laden with more food than Sakura alone could eat in a month. Sakura took in the brightly-lit room in awe.   
‘These Akatsuki bastards are rich! Go us for finding some sexy alphas with a fortune!’ inner squealed in delight. At the mention of the males, Sakura looked up and met the curious eyes of the other five guys she had yet to talk to. Kakuzu the bounty hunter, Hidan the Jashinest, Kisame the monster of the mist, Itachi the clan-killer, and Deidara the terrorist were all gathered around the table and looking straight back at her.  
“Sakura-chan, please have a seat,” stated Itachi in a gentle tone. Slightly trembling, Sakura strode over and sat down next to Hidan on her right, the one who was comforting her when she woke up. Sasori sat at the seat open to her left after assisting her in pushing her chair up. She sat directly across from Itachi with Kisame to his left and Kakuzu to his right. The seat on the other side of Hidan held Deidara.  
Kisame cleared his throat, “So, kitten, when do we finish this bonding thing? None of us are quite sure how it works,” he admitted with a sheepish grin.  
Sakura gulped. “Well, now that you have given me your mark and your chakra is close to combining with mine, I need to give each of you some of my own chakra soon, and then the bonds will be whole.” She looked around and met slightly confused stares, except for those of Sasori and Itachi who understood her explanation. Darn geniuses. She went on, “So, I now need to bite each of you in return. You will receive a similar mark as mine on the site of the bite.”  
“Oh,” contemplated Kisame, “That makes sense.” Sakura had to stifle a giggle at the look on the shark-man’s face. She never would have thought that the giant man would be able to make a face that she would think of as “cute”, but his widened eyes and scrunched-up nose reminded her a lot of Naruto. She felt a pang of guilt at the thought, and the guys all looked at her, concerned once again. She had forgotten that the bond lets mates feel each other’s emotions while in close proximity.  
“Oi, Pinky, you ok?” asked Hidan. Her brow twitched at the nickname, but the worry in his tone comforted her all the while.  
“Yes, I’m fine, Hidan. Just a little home-sick,” she said. Her soft voice could hardly be heard. The men looked at one another and then back at her.  
“Well…,” Deidara cut in on the awkward moment, “Why don’t we eat, Sakura-chan, un?” She gave him a small smile and nodded. Everyone was suddenly moving, grabbing food for their plates and she found herself slightly fearful of the quick movements, as though if she were to attempt to gather some for herself, she might find herself missing a hand.  
Suddenly there were chopsticks putting food on her plate. She looked up to an agitated-looking Kakuzu. “I apologize for my teammates’ savage ways. Maybe with you here we can eventually come to eat in a civil manner.” Sakura smiled up at him and began to eat the chicken he had set on her plate.  
“Thank you, Kakuzu-kun,” she said happily. Kakuzu looked down and away from her, not used to having such a positive reaction to himself. Sakura watched as he reacted in a bashful manner and giggled to herself.  
When dinner was finished, the men took her into the common room.   
“So…,” she called awkwardly, “Should I give you my chakra now? Your chakras are close to merging with my own, and it is best that we complete the bond before that happens.” The Akatsuki men looked up at her and she nervously smiled back at them.  
“That would be acceptable, Sakura-chan,” said Itachi. He walked up to her and gave her his left wrist. Sakura called upon her natural chakra and bit down where she felt his pulse. She watched as he stiffened due to the rush of hormones, and as she let go he nearly stumbled over to the couch looking as if he were in a daze.  
The others came up to her one by one and by the time she was done she stood in a room full of happy alphas drunk on the chakra of their now fully-bonded omega. She sat down between Deidara and Kakuzu on the floor and let herself become comfortable in the strong pheromones being produced by the males. Her mates were now as much hers as she was theirs. What will happen to me now? I have to find a way to live with these men. Perhaps I can find a way to help Naruto while I am here. Even if I can never return home, I will do my best to protect my precious people.  
She slowly closed her eyes, leaning on Deidara’s shoulder. Giving them so much of her chakra at once had tired her out. Her thoughts were full of her new mates as she fell asleep among them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! Avah Hoshigaki here with chapter 4 of “Blossoms of Many Colors.” Please read, enjoy, and review! There will be a moment of lime in the next chapter with one of the guys. Wanna guess which one?  
> Summary: Sakura’s secret is discovered by her biggest enemies. She finds herself bound to the Akatsuki men, but is surprised by the affection she is shown. As she falls for these strong, protective men around her, what will she do to try to save her best friend, the jinchuriki, Naruto?  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

When Deidara opened his eyes, he found dark amber eyes glaring down at him.  
“Sasori no Danna, what is it, un?” he asked in confusion, trying to sit up only to find that he was weighed down by something soft and warm. He looked down to find their new little mate curled up onto his chest. “Oh.”  
He tried to gently pry her hands off of his body, but she wouldn’t have any of that. She just snuggled closer to him, and made a contented sound.   
‘Did she just… purr?’ Deidara thought. He saw his mark on her shoulder, showing a small white bird. Looking at her other marks he saw three tomo in a circle around a black dot on her right wrist, being Itachi’s, a mark that looked like crossed stitches below her right knee, Kakuzu, a blue shark figure on her right ankle, Kisame, a red scorpion on her left ankle, Sasori, and the symbol of Jashin on her left wrist belonging to Hidan. Honestly, he thought his looked the best, but he wouldn’t say it out loud, that could be dangerous.  
Speaking of danger, when he looked up again it wasn’t only Sasori looking down at him with envy, but all five of her other alphas. The sound of her purr caught the attention of every alpha in the room immediately. Deidara broke into a cold sweat and swallowed his discomfort.  
“Listen, un,” he whispered, “I had nothing to do with this!”  
“Bullshit,” said Hidan, also whispering so as not to wake her.  
“Maa, Maa,” said Kisame, “I saw her sit over next to him and lean on his shoulder. There was little he could do in the stupor we were all in.”  
“Well, fuck. Someone wake her up, then. I don’t want to see them so fucking close together. We don’t even know how this shit works. Why does he get to fucking cuddle with her first?” Said Hidan heatedly.  
All of the commotion stirred Sakura awake, and she pushed herself up, blushing slightly when she realized she had been sleeping on top of Deidara.   
“Sorry, Dei-kun.” She said embarrassedly. Deidara, seeing her sleepy face and hearing her nickname for him, smiled brightly.  
“Don’t apologize, un. Good morning, my sleeping beauty.” Sakura blushed a shade darker and looked up at the other men surrounding her. At seeing her face, their angry expressions softened and Itachi stepped forward to help her to her feet.  
“Sakura, we do not know how to move forward in the mating process, would you care to explain?” he said in his silky soft voice.  
“Oh… well, when an omega has multiple alphas she would normally switch nights sleeping with each of them individually. Unless, of course, the alphas agreed to sleep together with her-“as she said this her face was growing shades darker by the word, and the hungry looks each of her men were giving her were not helping her predicament. She sat down on the couch and continued. “Seeing as I have never even heard of an omega with more than 3 alphas before, I will leave it up to you to decide sleeping arrangements.”  
“But who gets to go first?” Hidan whined. Sakura was shocked by the question, and then her anger began to boil over.  
“Whomever I choose to mate with first will “go first”, Hidan. Being mates does not automatically mean that we will have sex right away. I’m still a virgin, you know, and if and when I decide to have sex with any of you, it will be my choice alone who I will give that right to.” She was steaming and the others were all glaring at Hidan. Her anger was spreading onto them, and she realized that the sharing of emotions would get old very quickly. Thinking on her feet, she channeled chakra over her mating marks, and noticed immediately the tense atmosphere become less heavy in the air.  
“Alright, alright,” said Hidan. “I didn’t fucking know!” He declared and then sat on the other couch he was standing by, grumbling to himself.  
Sakura sighed. “Our hormones will drive us to mate soon enough, and I will need all of you equally. Sex can be between just two of us, or however many are willing to sleep with each other, as creepy as that sounds. I’ve heard other omegas enjoy having multiple mates at once, and I’m sure it has something to do with the mixture of pheromones. As far as myself, I would like for my first time to be between myself and one other. I will choose soon.” She looked up to see all of her men looking at one another as if sizing up the competition.  
Sakura’s stomach decided to choose this quiet, tense moment to make itself known. Her blush came back ten-fold and she avoided the gazes of the males around her, which were smirking and snickering among themselves.  
Kisame spoke up, “Well, it’s my turn to cook breakfast, so I’ll be sure to come up with something quickly.  
Sakura gaped at him. “You cook your own food?! Who made dinner last night?”  
Sasori raised a finger and smirked at her. “I hope you enjoyed it, blossom.” She was speechless. How did someone that spent half of his life on earth as a puppet learn to cook so well? As if reading her mind, he said, “My grandmother taught me to cook as a child.”  
“Chiyo?” she gasped. There were pinpricks in her eyes thinking of the old woman who inspired so much of her progress over the last five years. Sasori nodded and looked to the side, almost guiltily.  
Kisame had left for the kitchen, and having enough of the gazes on her she decided to follow and offer her assistance.  
“You guys wait around, and I’ll let you when the food is ready.” The remaining men grumbled a reply while she exited the room and followed Kisame’s strong chakra signature to the kitchen.  
“Hey, kitten, you need something?” He smiled his sharp teeth at her and she found it rather endearing.   
“I decided to come help you out, actually.” Kisame raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh? Well then, it would be a great help if you would chop the blueberries.” Sakura smiled up at him and took the berries from his hands.  
“Can do, Kisa-Kun!” His face went a cute shade of purple and Sakura giggled. These nicknames were some great entertainment. She looked over at what he was doing and noticed him mixing some batter to smooth it out. “Pancakes?”  
“Yup. Hope you like, kitten. I don’t know how to cook any traditional breakfast foods.”  
“Oh, don’t worry. There are no foods that I particularly dislike, and I happen to love pancakes,” she said quickly and excitedly.   
Kisame grinned. ‘She sure is easy to please.’  
“So, are you still wounded from our little spat?” he asked nonchalantly, but Sakura could tell he was nervous of what she thought of him after their battle.  
“No, I’m perfectly fine. It won’t even scar.” Kisame had wide eyes. She continued, “I am known as the best medic in the world. If I couldn’t heal my own wounds perfectly, my reputation wouldn’t be what it is.”  
Kisame felt a small amount of pride in his little mate. Of course she would be able to heal even a wound from Samehada without difficulty. He set his large hand on her shoulder and squeezed affectionately. He felt a jolt of attraction when their skin touched that he had to force to the back of his mind, and the way Sakura stiffened, he knew she had felt the same thing. This bond would take some getting used to, he realized.  
Sakura was reeling from the jolt of heat Kisame’s touch had ignited in her. Her stomach was in knots and her knees went weak from the desire that just a mere touch had sent through her system. It was going to being tougher than she had thought to keep herself together around her strong new mates, but she was determined to be more than a fuck toy to these men. They would respect her as a woman, a mate, and a kunoichi.  
After breakfast was ready, Sakura called for the rest of the guys to join them in the dining room. The meal was just as lively as the night before, and Sakura had to slam her palm against the table to get their attention.  
“Alright men, this has got to change. From this point on, meal times will be an enjoyable experience we spend together. Now, we made enough for each of us to have three pancakes each, so please, one at a time, get your share and then the person to their left will serve themselves. Kakuzu, please begin.” She spoke sweetly. All six men stared at her with dubious expressions, but Kakuzu’s quickly turned into a smirk.  
“Yes, ma’am,” he drawled in a low voice. Sakura’s stomach did another flip and she hoped no one noticed her heart rate pick up slightly. Thankfully, everyone’s attention was now on Kakuzu picking up his three pancakes.  
“You ass! I wanted that one!” Whined Hidan. With a quick slap to the back of the head, Sakura put an end to that nonsense. Kakuzu went through the motions of politely asking for Sasori to pass the syrup before it was Deidara’s turn. Deidara looked terrified of doing something wrong so Sakura held back giggles watching as he slowly reached for the pancakes and then quickly pulled it back to his plate after grabbing his pancakes. Sakura couldn’t help but guffaw when his voice called out to ask for the butter and he sounded high and squeaky. He glared at her lightly. The others quickly caught on to what was expected of them and breakfast went smoothly from then on.  
“Hey Kitten, would you light to come train with us in an hour? We have professional training grounds outside.” Kisame said kindly. Sakura looked at him wide-eyed.  
‘Wow they must trust us a lot to be letting us go outside.’ Said inner Sakura.  
‘And I never even explained about how I couldn’t leave them.’ She replied.  
‘Do you think they’re trying to test us?’  
‘It’s possible. I just need to prove to them that I am trustworthy somehow.’  
Sakura smiled widely up at Kisame. “Yes! Hell yes!” she answered him. “I haven’t worked my muscles nearly as much as I normally would and my body feels ready to crush mountains!”  
‘Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say while trying to earn their trust.’ Said inner, and Sakura had to begrudgingly agree. The guys all had bewildered gazes apart from Itachi and Sasori, who both had an eyebrow raised slightly.  
“It’s just an expression, guys,” she said with less enthusiasm. “Even if I can demolish mountains, it would cause too much commotion and we can’t afford for any ninja to get curious and come snooping around.” Saying that had just seemed to make them more suspicious.  
After a few awkward moments, Deidara chuckled lightly and stood to offer her his hand. “Alright, un. We had one of the other members have some clothes delivered for you. Training clothes were included. So let’s head back to your room so you can change.”  
“Okay,” said Sakura. She was made nervous by the thought of him taking her to change her clothes, but accepted it because he was now her mate and she needed to learn to trust them as much as she needed them to trust her. Also, she still didn’t know her way around the dark corridors of the base.  
After she was changed (having had to literally kick Deidara out of her room to get any privacy), they headed in a direction she hadn’t been in before that led to an old iron door leading to the outside. When they got to the training grounds, however, she froze in her steps. There, stretching before their workout, were her five other (gorgeously figured) alphas, all of them shirtless.  
‘What did we just agree to, again?’ inner exclaimed as Sakura literally fell to her knees at the sight. Her stomach was clenching to the point of pain, her womanhood throbbing enough to make her muscles lax, and her eyes closed trying to stop the want from getting worse. When she looked back up she caught all six alphas giving her lusty, predatory gazes. Her chakra had slipped away from over her mating marks and they had all felt that surge of wanting hit her like a brick wall. If she didn’t find a way to get herself out of this, she might just jump on them as quickly as they seemed to want to jump on her.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is chapter five of “Blossoms of Many Colors!” This chapter will be a view into the future plot of this story. Don’t worry, all. The lemons will come soon. Perhaps the next chapter. She needs to grow closer to her mates, after all.  
> Summary: Sakura’s secret is discovered by her biggest enemies. She finds herself bound to the Akatsuki men, but is surprised by the affection she is shown. As she falls for these strong, protective men around her, what will she do to try to save her best friend, the jinchuriki, Naruto?  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Recap  
After she was changed (having had to literally kick Deidara out of her room to get any privacy), they headed in a direction she hadn’t been in before that led to an old iron door leading to the outside. When they got to the training grounds, however, she froze in her steps. There, stretching before their workout, were her five other (gorgeously figured) alphas, all of them shirtless.  
‘What did we just agree to, again?’ inner exclaimed as Sakura literally fell to her knees at the sight. Her stomach was clenching to the point of pain, her womanhood throbbing enough to make her muscles lax, and her eyes closed trying to stop the want from getting worse. When she looked back up she caught all six alphas giving her lusty, predatory gazes. Her chakra had slipped away from over her mating marks and they had all felt that surge of wanting hit her like a brick wall. If she didn’t find a way to get herself out of this, she might just jump on them as quickly as they seemed to want to jump on her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Looking around, Sakura noticed that the only male that seemed to be unaffected by the surge of lust was Itachi, so after getting control of her chakra she reached out to him through telepathy.  
“Itachi-kun?” He looked over at her suddenly, catching her eyes. “Can you… get them back to training?” she pleaded in her mind.  
“Hn,” he thought back at her. Somehow she knew he was replying in the affirmative, whether or not it had something to do with the telepathy or the fact that she had experience deciphering Sasuke’s grunts she didn’t know.  
Itachi cleared his throat and the others immediately looked back to him. “Now isn’t the time. We are to train as usual.” The others slowly followed his orders with impatient groans from both Hidan and Deidara. Sakura would have to thank Itachi later.  
She slowly stood from her knees and watched as the men paired off with their respective partners. Since she had fought Kisame before and Itachi was from her home village she walked over towards them. Kisame looked over as she neared and smirked widely.  
“Eh, kitten, want another try, do you?” he taunted. She blushed slightly but smirked back at him none-the-less.  
“Oh, Kisa-kun, we both know it was Samehada that truly defeated me. If you want to boast, fight me hand-to-hand.”  
Kisame got a gleam in his eyes that would’ve made anyone weaker than her cower with fear. He set the sword up against a tree on the outskirts of the clearing.  
“You’re on, little mate.”  
Itachi watched seemingly uninterested, but watched all the same. Sakura and Kisame squared off with one another and took their fighting stances. Kisame, not being the strategist that Sakura was, gave her no time to come up with a plan. He lunged at her head-on, but she was expecting this. She parried his attack with a chakra-filled block, pushing him backwards a couple of yards with her super-strength. Kisame smiled his sharp-tooth smile that looked more like a sneer and sent a swiping kick under her feet. As expected, Sakura jumped up and out of the way. In the air, she had to dodge a blue fist and retaliated by sending a chakra-filled kick towards his head. She was momentarily horror-struck when her foot found purchase, but felt a relieved annoyance when the man burst into a splash of water. ‘A water clone, should’ve known.’ She thought to herself.  
‘Hell yeah, you should’ve known! His chakra had suddenly become a fraction of what it was,’ inner declared.  
‘Well, since you’re so genius, where did he go?’ she argued back while looking all around her. She sent out pulses of chakra, searching for his huge chakra signature. Suddenly, she felt four Kisames heading towards her, but she readied herself without stopping her search. These were all clones as well. As the clones neared, she felt a huge surge of chakra coming from above. Jumping up, Sakura barely made it to stand on the now deep pool of water standing where she had just been. She couldn’t let herself think on it too much, though, because the four clones were swimming up from below while Kisame himself was headed towards her from above. Sakura, thinking quickly, laid a chakra-filled punch onto the surface of the water. The pressure took out the clones and the splash gave her enough cover to dive down into the water. Kisame had just broken the surface of the water when he received a blow to the face.  
The water began to drain away as Kisame flew from the pool and onto the ground a hundred yards away. Growling as he stood, he looked for his mate with no luck. ‘Where the hell did she go, now?’ he thought to himself.  
“Interesting,” he heard Itachi comment, sharingan watching closely. Then, remembering their earlier fight, he tried to jump up, but was too late because Sakura had popped out of the ground, grabbed his ankle, and threw him yet again. By now the entire group was watching the spectacle.  
‘Why didn’t I sense her?’ Kisame thought with agitation, hearing Deidara snicker at his expense.  
Sakura watched, wide-eyed, as Kisame’s chakra flared even larger than before and he sped towards her at a speed she had yet to see him use. Before she could dodge, he was on top of her. He straddled her waist and held her wrists above her head with one hand, the other holding her still above her waist. At this, Sakura’s body reacted without her knowing. Her hips bucked and she tried to reach his body with her lips, and it was all she could do to keep her chakra over her marks. When she finally found purchase with her lips on his forearm next to her head, she kissed and bit down by instinct. Kisame’s skin tasted salty like the water he summons, and his arm flexed beautifully under her teeth.  
Kisame’s went fully black, his instincts surging inside him telling him to claim her. He heard her gasp as he bit down on her shoulder (without chakra it won’t leave anything like a mating symbol). Her body arched into his, and her neck stretched to the side to give his mouth better access while her legs widened underneath him in an instinctively submissive manner. If not for the shuffling of feet around them, he would’ve torn at her clothes, but he had to respect her wishes when it came to her first time. He would not take advantage of her submissive instincts.  
Sakura whined as Kisame stood, separating his body from hers, but then she was thrown back into reality when all of the men’s eyes were upon her once again.  
“Um… I think I’ll go inside now. Don’t worry I’ve memorized the parts of the base I have seen already, so I’ll be in my room. Please carry on training.” She felt the stares of her mates on her back as she walked back into the building, or rather, now that she had seen it from the outside, the castle.  
Getting back to her room, Sakura fell onto her bed and tried to control her hormones. ‘Why can’t I control myself?!’ she thought exasperatedly.   
“Sakura?” She once again heard Itachi’s voice in her head. She sat up and noticed the chakra signature on the other side of the door. ‘He must have followed me.’ She thought to herself.  
She telepathically reached out to him. “You may enter, Itachi.”  
Itachi let himself in and walked over to sit next to her on the small bed. She tried not to shiver from the proximity of him, but it was involuntary as his body heat spread and was felt on her skin. If he noticed, he pretended not to.  
“There is something that I have been meaning to explain to you.” He said, avoiding eye contact, “As your mate, I need to be completely honest with you. You need to learn the truth about the Uchiha Massacre.” Sakura’s eyes went wide and she broke out into a cold sweat, her heart beat sped up skyward. Itachi sighed, “Would you mind accompanying me to my room?” She nodded slowly and took his proffered hand as she stood, letting him lead her down another unknown hallway and into his room.  
The room was dark with black walls and crimson curtains over the window. His bedspread was red with black sheets underneath. The bookshelf and desk were a dark wood. Even so, Sakura thought the room was quite stylish, just like its owner.   
Itachi lead her by the small of her back to the bed where she sat down nervously. This was the first time she had really thought of the massacre since their mating was complete. Paranoid thoughts plagued her mind. ‘What if he wants to kill me, too? He may think he has grown too attached to me and wants to get rid of me to prove his own power to himself like he did with his family.’   
Itachi watched, a bit on edge, as Sakura’s face grew pale and she completely regressed into her own thoughts. The massacre clearly had her nervous, and he felt a sharp sense of guilt because of it.  
“Sakura-chan, let me promise you that you will never be in any danger from me. I have given you a part of my soul and trusted you with it, and I only want you to trust me as well.”  
“W-what did you mean by ‘the truth about the Uchiha Massacre?’ Is there something that I don’t already know?” she asked, attempting to keep her voice from showing her anxiety.  
Itachi sighed. “Yes… there is a lot that you don’t know. The only people that know the truth are the elders, Danzo, and myself. Kisame knows that the story isn’t as black and white as it seems, but he doesn’t know the whole truth. Let me begin by saying that I loved my family, and I never wanted to hurt them…”  
Itachi then told Sakura his sad story of how he had to choose between his clan and the good of the village, how he worked as a double spy trying to protect the innocents in the village, how he begged his clan elders to stop their plans for a coup d’état, and, in the end, how he had to kill the family he loved by order of Konoha itself. Sakura had kept herself together quite well, keeping her tears at bay, but what he said next tore her apart.  
“But- even though I went through all of that for the good of the village, there was someone I loved too much to kill.”  
“Sasuke?” Sakura squeaked out, feeling her throat constrict on itself.  
“Yes- When he walked in on me standing over our parents, I couldn’t bring myself to finish the mission. I made him hate me, so he could have something to live for,” Itachi said quietly. He held Sakura close to his chest when she began to sob. When she finally calmed down, he continued, “Him going to Orochimaru was never supposed to happen. He was foolish, leaving the life he had to seek a shortcut to power. I gave him the chance to live a normal life, but he went about it the wrong way. Now, since he has defeated Orochimaru he will be hunting me, but I have changed my mind on how I am to face him. At first, I had planned to let him kill me, but now I plan on telling him the truth and making him see what he has done wrong. I will look to him for help to take out the elders of Konoha. Once they are gone he will be safe to go back.”  
Sakura looked up to him in awe. He still loved his little brother, and he still wanted the best for Konoha. She could hardly believe this fantastical story, but connecting to Itachi through the bond, she could feel the honesty behind his words. She snuggled closer into his chest, taking in his scent and sighing in contentment.  
“Itachi… I’m so sorry,” she said slowly. “You have had to go through this all on your own, and no one knew that you were a hero all along. I have to ask, though, what will you do after you take out the elders? You would have to leave Akatsuki.” She began to panic slightly thinking of him being unable to come around her and her other mates anymore.  
“Aa. Kisame has agreed to come with me, and now that we are all connected through this bond-“  
“You think we could all leave?” Itachi nodded a yes. This excited Sakura. She could leave this evil organization with her new family. They could go back to Konoha. Surely Tsunade couldn’t say no to six S-class ninjas fighting for Konoha, and their loyalty would be guaranteed because of their bond to her. Slowly, a grin formed on her lips.  
“We will have to be careful about this. For all of us to leave, we must completely destroy the rest of Akatsuki. For us all to live in peace, we couldn’t leave the leaders behind to hunt us down,” he explained in a serious tone.  
Sakura nodded in understanding. “If we formed an alliance with Konoha and all went out to kill the leaders, then victory would be ours. After we find Sasuke and take care of those vile elders, we could have a real home again.”  
Itachi smirked at how excitable she had become. With his new mate there were now so many possibilities ahead of them. Maybe he could begin to hope again. Maybe he could have a future with a family in the village he loved, all because of Sakura Haruno.  
“We have a few weeks before Sasuke will be close enough to confront him, so until then, we will have to plan carefully and convince the others that this is for the best.”  
Sakura smiled up at him. She knew she could convince her mates to fight for her and what she cared about. A few weeks was enough time to convince them, she was sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the sixth chapter of “Blossoms of Many Colors!” I realize that I am a little later than usual in updating, but I am a student and I can’t always find the time to update as often as I would like. Thank you to my reader and to those who have reviewed and followed my story. The reviews and such give me the will to keep writing and I am very appreciative! Enjoy!   
> Summary: Sakura’s secret is discovered by her biggest enemies. She finds herself bound to the Akatsuki men, but is surprised by the affection she is shown. As she falls for these strong, protective men around her, what will she do to try to save her best friend, the jinchuriki, Naruto?  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Recap  
Sakura smiled up at him. She knew she could convince her mates to fight for her and what she cared about. A few weeks was enough time to convince them, she was sure.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sakura watched Itachi closely as his small grin fell to a frown.  
“Is something wrong?” she asked. The fact that the Uchiha was showing her so much emotion was both exciting and daunting to her.  
Itachi looked over at her. “There is something else I need to ask you, Sakura. It takes a lot of stress on my pride to admit this-“he paused and looked away.  
“What is it, Itachi? I would do anything I can for you. You should know that,” she cooed smoothly up at him, grabbing his hand to hold in hers. He squeezed her hand before he continued.  
“I’m ill Sakura. It is a form of hemoptysis. For years I have been taking medication for the symptoms, but I haven’t sought out any real cure. Also, I am almost completely blind. If there is anything you could do before we-,”  
“Of course!” Sakura interrupted in a wail. She was nearly in tears again. She suddenly threw herself at Itachi and he let them fall back onto the bed with Sakura now on top of him, cuddling close and holding him tightly. The pressure of her embrace made his airways constrict and he went into a coughing fit. Sakura started and sat up, now straddling his waist. “I’m so sorry! Are you ok?”  
Itachi looked up at the beauty above him. He let out an amused huff, the closest to a laugh that he will ever get. Sakura went wide-eyed before she smiled down at him. He couldn’t help but think ‘My cherry blossom is so beautiful.’  
Sakura looked down at her mate, the only one from her home, and thought of how different things would have been if the elders along with Danzou hadn’t forced his hand and the Uchiha clan had been saved. She found herself thinking that even if she had the chance, she couldn’t find it in herself to want anything about her current situation to change. As little time as she had spent with them, her mates made her happy. Was she selfish? Perhaps so.  
“Itachi, would you care to start the healing process now?” she asked. At his small nod she sent a wave of healing chakra through him to scan his condition and went on, “I want to start on your lungs before your eyes, because that will take up most of my time and chakra. Your eyes should not take much chakra, but I cannot say that it won’t be time-consuming. We will have to limit the healing to three times a week, so your system will have efficient time to recover from the increased rate of my healing. I am confident, however, that you will be at full health by the time we are supposed to confront Sasuke.”  
Itachi almost smiled at her news. He would be able to protect his new family and the future of his beloved Konoha all thanks to Sakura. He couldn’t have chosen a better mate.  
Sakura prepared herself for the hours of healing ahead of her. Her hands glowed green above Itachi’s chest, and she began removed the decaying flesh of his organs while correcting the DNA of the healthy cells and increasing their rate of reproduction to match the rate at which the dying cells were being removed. This was a slow process, but she was skilled at what she did and was determined to cure this illness completely without the risk of it coming back in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sakura opened her eyes hours later to find herself cuddled next to Itachi on his bed. Looking out of his window, she could tell it was in the early hours of the morning, maybe around 2A.M... Careful not to wake him, she slipped out of bed and made her way to the door.  
“Sakura?” She heard Itachi’s quiet voice calling her and stumbled over her feet, cursing his heightened senses.  
“I’m sorry, Itachi-kun. Go back to sleep. You need your rest.”  
“Hn,” he replied and she nearly rolled her eyes. She made her way out of his room after he had lied back down.  
After she had spent over half her chakra on his lungs, she had begun healing his eyes. His chakra pathways to his eyes were severely damaged and his retinas were burnt. It didn’t take much of her chakra, but she had to pace herself so as to not shock his system, lest he lose his eyesight completely.  
As she made her way down the hall, she heard a minute cranking sound and, being the naturally curious soul that she is, she followed it to another door in the base. Trying to be discreet, she slowly opened the door to peer in.  
“You know, love, it’s rude to linger in doorways.” Said the smooth tenor of Sasori from inside the room. She blushed and stepped inside, walking up beside him she was curious about his work. He was working on one of his puppets, and she was shocked to discover it was one that she recognized well. The third Kazekage stared back at her from Sasori’s workbench and she took a step back, remembering how dangerous the weapon had been while trying to kill her. She heard Sasori sigh. “It took me two years to rebuild him after you blew him to bits, your strength is really quite impressive, my blossom.” She blushed at the compliment, making Sasori smirk slightly. He held out his arms, silently telling her to sit down on his lap. She complied and looked down at her mate’s favorite weapon.  
“I don’t see any proof of him ever being broken at all, Sasori-kun,” she whispered to him.  
“That’s the beauty of my art, darling. It can be rebuilt and repaired to last forever. Art is eternal, after all,” he slowly drawled, but Sakura didn’t hear the last part. Sasori was brushing his lips over the curve of her neck while his hands held her close to his body and it was giving her sensory overload. The sexual tension she had been repressing since the night their bond became official was weighing her down, and she found that she was reluctant to stop it.   
Sakura shuddered as she felt him slowly glide his fingers over the sensitive skin of her stomach below her naval. His hands being so close to the throbbing of her most sensitive of areas had her melt into his hold. Sasori chuckled and caught her by surprise by licking behind her ear, making her groan out loud in response.  
“My, my blossom, you’re so sensitive,” Sasori whispered low in her ear. His voice was quiet and clearly meant just for her ears. She could feel his smirk as he gently bit and sucked on the back of her neck. Her hips unconsciously ground into him at the contact making him growl his approval on her skin. She found herself being lifted and clung close to him as he made his way towards his bed. He gently laid her down on the blankets and looked down at her from above. Sakura’s cheeks were stained red at his perusal. He smiled down at her seeing her shyness. “Oh love, don’t be nervous. I want to take you. I want you squirming beneath me as I make your body learn pleasure that it has never known before. I want you screaming my name while I drive myself into you and bring you to your peak again and again.” He ran his hands up the inside of her thighs above her clothes.   
He leaned down to her ear to whisper in a seductive voice, “May I have you tonight, my flower?” Sakura moaned at his touch and instinctively spread her legs as his hand made its way upwards. All she could do was look up and nod.  
Sasori smirked down at his small mate. Deciding to take it slow, he teased her by running his hands up and down her body over her clothes. Sakura groaned in complaint, feeling the need to feel his hands against her bare, feverish skin.   
“What’s wrong, love?” Sasori chuckled. Sakura trailed her hands down to the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up. Sasori tsk’d at her and used his chakra threads to bind her hands up above her head. “Now, now dearest, leave the undressing up to me. I wouldn’t want to have to punish you.” He looked down at her and smirked. The sadistic look in his eyes made her lower regions throb with want and she moaned loudly. Sasori shook his head and removed his own shirt, torturing her by letting her see but not touch.  
“Saaasori, please!” she begged. He smiled down at her and slowly trailed his fingers under her shirt, lifting it while grazing her sensitive skin. When he had the fabric over her eyes and midway up her arms he left it there so that she couldn’t see what he was doing. She whimpered as she felt his tongue make its way down her throat and over her collar bone.  
Sakura suddenly felt the chill of the air over her breasts after hearing a slight tearing sound. She gasped, feeling her nipples harden and then she felt the warmth of his hands cupping her and the pads of his thumbs making lazy circles over her areolas. Moaning out again, her hips reflexively bucked up under him and she felt something hard grind down on her covered sex. In the next moment Sakura felt Sasori’s wet mouth suck in one of her nipples with no abandon.  
At this point she was writhing, grinding her sex up against his and feeling rather than hearing his low approving growl over her sensitive bud. Sasori ground down into her and laid his chest over her stomach as he switched his mouth over to the other nipple.  
“You’re so beautiful, Sakura,” he whispered after her nipples were nice and erect. There was suddenly a chill over her heated core as she felt him tear he remaining layers away. A single finger was tracing the outside of her lower lips and she nearly screamed when she felt it delve into her core. A second finger was added and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming again as he began to pump them in and out.  
“Let me hear you, cherry blossom.”  
“But… the others-“  
“No need to worry, there’s a chakra shield around the room. No one else will hear you. Tonight, you are all mine,” he interrupted her in a seductive whisper and hooked his finger inside of her, finding and taking advantage of a sensitive spot inside of her pussy. She screamed out and bucked her hips up into him. He chuckled and used his thumb to put pressure on her bundle of nerves. The sensation became too much and without any warning she came onto his hand with a shriek of pleasure.  
“That’s a good girl,” he said. Sakura was out of breath and panting as she came down from her sudden high. She felt Sasori tenderly rubbing her skin up and down until she had caught her breath and could think again.  
He finally lifted she shirt from over her eyes and she could see his naked body hovering over hers. She had no time to even feel nervous about the pain, because the next thing she knew Sasori had sheathed himself all the way inside of her and stilled, allowing her to adjust to the new sensation. To her surprise, there was no pain. She felt a mild discomfort at the way she was being stretched, but the pain she was expecting never came. She could feel his length inside of her, and had to guess that he was exceptionally longer than average.  
Wanting to be closer to him but still unable to move her arms, Sakura leaned up and bit down on his chest above her while she slowly moved her hips in a circular motion to encourage him to move. Sasori growled at the pleasure/pain that she caused and released her hands from their hold. She immediately grasped onto his crimson locks and let her head fall back as he began to thrust into her. He was picking up speed and every time he sheathed himself all the way inside of her she could feel a build-up of pleasure coiling in her stomach. The previous orgasm had hit her suddenly, but this buildup inside of her was telling her that the pleasure from earlier was just a taste of what was to come.  
Sasori wound his arms around her and lifted her up into his chest as he gained speed and began to pound into her. Sakura began to scream out and held onto him, digging her nails into his back as she felt her nipples grind into his chest at the movement. The coil inside was winding tight and tighter.  
“SASORIII!” she screamed out his name as she fell off the edge. Her tight pussy walls contracted around his member and Sasori came with her, spilling his hot seed deep inside of her. He thrust a couple more times before he collapsed on his side, pulling his little mate with him. He pulled out of her and embraced her tightly as they both began to calm down from their mutual pleasure.  
“Shh, baby go to sleep,” he comforted her with his words while stroking her rose-hued hair. She gave a contented mumble in reply and snuggled into the puppet master’s chest. She couldn’t remember a time where she fell asleep so quickly, but the feeling of being protected and loved washed over her as she drifted off into peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoy chapter 7 of Blossoms of Many Colors now that I am finishing it. Let's hope I get it right this time around. Best wishes, Avah Hoshigaki!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters in this story. I only came up with the plot and the arrangement of words. I like to consider myself an avid wordsmith. :)

When Sakura woke up, she found herself in the arms of her puppet master. She smiled lazily and kissed his nose. A grin appeared on his face before he opened his big brown eyes and looked down at her.

"Good morning, Blossom. How are you feeling?" He asked in a husky morning voice.

Sakura smiled up at him. "Just perfect, Sasori-kun." She sat up and stretched herself, only realizing her state of dress after he got a good view. She blushed a few shades of pink and looked down to Sasori smirking with a lustful glint on his eyes. He  
/tugged her back down and put himself between her thighs before she had the chance to move away from him.

"Now blossom, we mustn't be a tease." He said in a smooth tenor as his fingers reached down to lightly brush against her slit. Sakura whimpered and bucked her hips. Her instincts had taken over and the compelling lust was making her crave his attention.  
/Sasori sent her a mischievous grin as he added pressure to her sensitive core. He kissed her lips hungrily and slid two digits into her. She moaned wantoninto his mouth, thrusting up and fucking his fingers. "Ah, my flower is excited, is she?

Do my fingers please you? Because, I have something much more satisfying for you if you so desire."

"Yes! Please!" She begged him.

"Oh, little girl, I like the sound of you begging me. Try again, but this time call me Sasori-sama," he insisted as he pressed his thump to her clitoris and drew slow, torturous circles around her sensitive nub.

Sakura could not help herself. She would do anything to feel him inside her. Her Omega instincts were driving her wild.

"Please, pleaseSasori-sama! I need your hard cock inside of me!" She nearly sobbed the words as he added more speed to his hands just to hear the effect he had on her voice.

"Very good, little girl. I'll reward you greatly," he husked as he slipped his fingers out and flipped her over on the bed. He pulled her hips up and held her head down to the bed. "Now, I'm going to fuck you until I think you've gotten enough of your  
/reward for good behavior. Stay still, flower."

Sasori drove himself into her pussy slowly and let her feel him fill her before he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into her. He set a hard, fast pace as he held her hips up and in place. Sakura could feel his every movement, and shreakedout  
/at the sudden intensity of her pleasure. Her body was meant to be dominated, and the feel of his hands holding her in place along with his vigorous thrusts were enough to send her into her first orgasm within the first minute.

Sasori kept it up, plowing into his blossom with all that he thought her inexperienced body could handle.

"Oh! Sasori-sama, please! It's too much!" She screamed before shrieking high and loud as another climax washed over her. He had no mercy. He kept up his brutal pace and reached down with his free handto tweak her nipple before massaging down herfront  
until he got to her clit. He pulled her up by her hair to make her arch her back perfectly and held her lightly by the neck with one arm and rubbing her nub with the other. Sakura was in a state where she couldn't think coherently. She felthim  
reach deeper inside of her and her third orgasm came at her like a brick wall. She was hit and there was no escaping the lights flashing before her eyes. Sasori came soon after with a final hard thrust, and held her to his chest while they bothwaited  
to come down.

When Sakura could finally sense her surroundings again, Sasori pulled out slowly and gently helped her to her feet. She wavered on her feet for a second before finding her equilibrium, and then slowly walked towards the door.

"I need a shower, I'll see you at breakfast?" She said before opening the door.

"Of course, blossom. I'll find some fresh clothes for you as well. You'll have to ask Kakuzu to take you shopping today to get yourself some new belongings."

Sakura smiled and nodded in thanks. She was ready to take a long, hot shower to wake herself up and to have sometime to herself.

Sakura had been walking the halls of this bloody castle for half an hour already after taking her bath and had somehow gotten herself lost... again. She considered reaching out to the guys telepathically, but it was rather embarrassing how shecould not  
/find her way back to a familiar area after having left Sasori's chambers and successfully found the bathroom only to lose her way afterwards. It was as if the halls had rearranged themselves.

She walked further through the dark corridors and saw nothing to indicate recent habitation. Suddenly, she found herself in a dark hallway, whereas all of the other hallways she had seen were at least semi-lit. Obviously this wasn't the correctdirection  
to

finding her destination, but her curiousity got the better of her. She had to know what was down this dark, forboding passageway. Using her chakra to light her way, she slowly stepped deeper into the abyss. Her body began to chill and she couldhear  
/the sound of dripping water nearby.

'What have you gotten us into this time? I swear if we die because you are to proud and stubborn to admit to our matesthat we need help, I'll kill you!'Said inner Sakura.

'Oh,hush. We're one of the strongest kunoichi in the world. What could possibly be down here that could kill us? Besides, if we're already dead, you would have no one to kill. Not to mention that you're inside of me and even if you could kill me (which you cannot), you'd be killing yourself as well.' Shereplied  
/back.

'Touché, outer. Touché.'

Just as inner finished talking, Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine as if she were being watched. She turned a corner in the dark hallway and was met with rows of metal bars. 'A dungeon?!' She thought. She looked to her side to look into one  
/of the cells and was shocked to see a whole human skeleton lying in pieces on the dirty floor. The cell was damp and cold with mice feces in the corners, and she could swear that there were humanbite marks on some of the bones. Completely  
/and utterly freaked out she turned to run back the other way, only to be stopped by a vine wrapping around her ankle. 'Oh hellno!'She used her chakra scalpel to cut the vine away before making a run for it.

"Guys I may need some help!" She said telepathically, opening her mind to all of them at once and removing the chakra blocking her emotions to them.

Another vine came from the ground and wrapped around her whole leg this time. She quickly cut it away but it was quickly being replaced by more and more. Thankfully, a figure jumped in front of her and she saw a three bladed scythe cut the vines away  
/from behind her in the darkness.

"Fuck, Sakura! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She heard Hidans voice yell. A wave of relief washed over her as he pulled her into his chest. Then she heard a chilly voice come from the dark hole behind her.

"Hidan you simply mustintroduce us to your new friend." Said a low, gravely voice. "Yes, Hidan-San, we did not know she was a guest here." Said another voice as Sakura saw what she would describe  
/as a human plantwalk into

the sun lighting.

"She nearly became our next meal." Said the darker voice.

"Fuck you, Zetsu!" Shouted Hidan.

"She is not to be touched." Came a new voice that she recognized to be Kakuzu. She looked back into the lit hallway to see the rest of her alphasstanding rigid and imposing right next to her. She hadn't even heard them arrive, although she was understandably  
/preoccupied by the thing with two voices a few paces away.

"Of course, we wouldn't harm your guest," said the friendlier voice.

"Perhaps we should move this conversation into the dining room. We were about to begin serving breakfast," came Itachi's voice of reason. His normally calm tenor now had a cold threatening tone underneath it and it was not a voice to be questioned.

"Right, we will meet you there, Uchiha."Growled the darker voice, and to Sakura's horror-stricken curiosity, the plant man sank into the ground. Hidan turned to lift Sakura into his arms and she felt utterly relieved to be in the safetofhis  
arms.

"That plant bastard. What is he even doing here?" Hidan snarled, and then looked down at Sakura and softened his tone."And what are you doing all the way down in the dungeons, Sak?"

"I may have possibly,sort of gotten lost." She said in a shaky voice. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, guys. I had no idea what was happening." The men nodded and each looked her over before turning and making their way back to the dining room.

"Tsk, if you were lost, little kitten, why didn't you call for help sooner?" Questioned Kisame.

Sakura's cheeks heated up and she hmphed her reply, or lack there of. Kisame chuckled slightly and scruffed her hair. "Alright you stubborn woman, let's get you something to eat, and figure out why we have a visitor lurking in our basement." She gavehim  
a small nod and curled up into Hidan's chest. He nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek and she tilted her face up to give him a quick kiss, which made him smile warmly at her.

When the arrived in the dining room, Sakura was placed gently on a chair and she looked up to see the plant man, Zetsu, studying her. She decided to break the ice.

"Hello, my name is HarunoSakura. It's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted him politely. This man was an Akatsuki member she had clearly never heard of before, because surely she would remember the Venus fly trap looking thing after reading herbingo  
books.

The lighter voice replied, "Nice to meet you, Haruno-San. Our name is Zetsu." "Yeah and we want to know what you're doing here in an Akatsuki hideout. The fifth Hokage's apprentice? We hadn't heard that you were missing from Konoha." Came  
/the responseof the darker swallowed her nervousness, but before she could reply Itachi stepped in for her.

"That is none of your concern, Zetsu-San. We were not expecting you. Why is it that you are here?" The threatening tone was still in his voice and for some reason it made a shiver of desire run through her. He was protecting her.

"Very well, Itachi-San. We are here to relay the details of a mission for Deidara. He is to meet with Tobi tomorrow morning and they are to travel to Wave. Here are the specifics of their mission." Zetsu handed Itachi a small scroll. "We are headed tothe  
Sound village, now. If you'll excuse us," the polite Zetsu said before sinking into the floor yet again. She would have to ask about that later.

"Kakuzu?" She got his attention after remembering her conversation with Sasori earlier. He looked up and met her eyes expectantly. "Could you take me into town today to get myself some personal belongings? I only have what was in my backpack, and I needmore  
to live on. Plus, my only ninja-wear was shredded by a certain shark-like sword." Kisame huffed at her comment and pet Samehada's wrappings tenderly, as if she had insulted the thing's feelings. She rose an eyebrow at him before shiftingher  
attention back to Kakuzu.

"That can be arranged," He said gruffly.

"Sakura-chan, just as a warning, don't let him be stingy with you, yeah. He has enough money to buy the town, so get whatever you need," commented Deidara, who was glaring down at his mission assignment. Kakuzu glared over at him and threw his fork atthe  
bomber. It stuck itself into his upper right arm and he squealed. Sakura kept herself from laughing as she stood to heal him.

"Relax you arm, Dei-kun." She cooed at him as she jerked the utensil from his flesh. He yelped and cursed under his breath before she began healing the lacerations.

"So," she looked back at Kakuzu as she sat back down and began to eat, "we can leave after breakfast?" She smiled at his nod.

This little shopping trip would certainly be interesting. She would be sure to take Deidara's warning into account. Kakuzu dreaded the thought of taking a woman shopping.

'My poor money...' he thought to himself.


End file.
